In a case where mobile communication terminals such as a portable telephone and a data communication terminal are developed, there is a need to test whether or not these developed mobile communication terminals perform communication normally. For this reason, a mobile communication terminal that is a testing target is connected to a testing apparatus that operates as a pseudo-base station that simulates an actual base station, and communication is performed between the testing apparatus and the mobile communication terminal. Thus, testing is performed for checking contents of the communication.
The testing apparatus operates in accordance with a testing scenario (hereinafter simply referred to as a scenario) that is generated in advance. An operation configuration of the testing apparatus, a sequence of communication with the mobile communication terminal, or the like is set in the scenario. The scenario needs to be created for every item for the testing that is performed. A scenario creator creates various scenarios using a scenario generation apparatus or the testing apparatus. Such a scenario generation apparatus is disclosed in Patent Document 1.